Happy Endings Are Hard To Come By
by The Songbird Still Sings
Summary: What happens after all is said and done with the Elrics and Company? What happens after they raise families of their own and must watch their children fight their own battles? What happens when you gather all of the new Elrics plus the Military Pack in Rizembool? Read to find out more of this Future fic, chapter six coming soon. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! XOXOXO
1. Welcome to the Elric House! :D

_Flashback _

"_What's your decision, Fullmetal?" Roy questioned, his dark eyes never leaving Ed's face._

"_I want to forget it all." He said, dead serious, as if nothing else could be more important. _

"_Then why'd you keep your leg? Didn't you say it was a reminder?"_

"_Maybe so, but I don't want to make the people I care about cry anymore. I'm moving forward, and I refuse to go back." He said determination clear._

"_Fine, if that is what you wish. Good luck with the rest of your life, Fullmetal."_

_And with those words, Edward turned headed for the door. But as His hand reached for the doorknob for what might have been the last time Roy's voice stopped him._

"_You only get one chance to be young, Fullmetal. This is your chance to start living…Don't screw it up."_

_Edward turned once more to face him._

"_For the last time, Bastard, call me Edward Damnit. Now I'm going to say goodbye and you're going to leave me the hell alone!"_

_A door slam signified the furious blonde hurricane had left the permissive._

"_Stubborn Ass Brat." _

_End of Flashback_

Alphonse smiled as he walked through dusty streets that littered the desert town of Rush Valley. To His Left he saw A slightly larger than most of the regular building. And on his right a similar building but it was a single story building contrast to the left building that was 3 stories.

"Looks like they have some nice education facilities over here." Smiled Mei, the shorter Xingise woman grasping his hand.

"Yeah, Rush Valley may be full of Automail but it has some smart students here." He said with a smile.

"Looks like the school day has ended to, ya think we'll see anyone we know?" she questioned.

"You never know, Mei, we might have someone following us as we speak." Alphonse said. A smirk on his face he came to a halt in his walking and turned.

"You could be like anyone else and just come out and say Hello, yah know." Mei questioned his antics and turned as well. Though she saw no one, she felt a familiar presence. Could it be?

"You've always got to know everything that's going on around you, haven't you Alphonse?" questioned a familiar voice that was revealed to them as Edward.

He was taller now. But still not as tall as Alphonse. His hair had noticeably grown longer past his shoulder blades and to the middle of his back. It now stayed up tight in a tail, and his bangs were trimmed in their way to fall around his face.

"It's good to see you to, Ed." Smiled Alphonse.

"Yeah yeah, but where in the hell have you been?" he questioned his younger brother as he came up to them and began walking with them.

"I've been traveling…in Xing…with Mei."

"And that's your excuse?"

"Hey, Xing's a big country. It takes years to thoroughly, you know that."

"But not almost 14 years. Unless you've been doing…other things?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow with a sly look in his gold eyes.

"BROTHER!"

"What? It's very much possible to take a whole lot more time to explore when you have a traveling partner of the opposite sex. Trust me. I know."

"Brother! You're so nasty minded!"

"You sound like my older children. Grow up and get over it."

"Older children? How many do you have?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now come on, Shop's this way." He said, waving a hand toward a corner shop labeled, _Elric Automail & Repairs_.

DING DING DING

The annoying chime that got on everyone's nerves went off like a siren wailing threw the night.

"Winry! I'm back, with people!" Edward called, walking over to the front counter and leaning himself over it.

"People? Who could it be? My appointments are done for the day so who is it?" A feminine voice questioned from the back parts of the shop.

"It's the Family kinda People, now get in here."

"The Family kind? What do you mea-"She stopped mid sentence as she came in from the back room to behind the counter. "ALPHONSE? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

"We got off the train like a half hour ago." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Mei's with you too? Awe, you two finally gonna tie the knot?" she smirked.

"That's kinda part of why we're here…" Alphonse started.

DING DING DING

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" squealed an enthusiastic 7 year old. The cheerful child skipped quickly over to Edward, arms above her platinum blonde haired head, signaling that she wished to be up.

"Hello to you, too, Charlotte." Ed smiled, picking up the tiny child and placing on the counter beside him. "Where are your siblings?" He questioned looking into crystal blue irises.

"They're behind me; I just couldn't wait to see you, Daddy." Charlotte said with a bright smile.

DING DING DING

A scuffed up young pre teen with scraggly bronze hair walked in, hands behind his head. Smoke marks were plastered on his face. A sheepish grin was indented in his face as he locked eyes with Winry.

"Alright, James, what did you do?" questioned Winry.

"I didn't do anything!" the teen, now identified as James, exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

DING DING DING

"Except start a fire in the school yard while you were showing off." Said a similar voice to James's as he walked in. Bronze hair tied loosely in a small tail shook as he walked into the store by his twin. Rectangular wire glasses framed his hazel eyes as he looked toward his parents.

"Matthew I expect a full report later today." Winry commanded to the other boy, Matthew.

"Yes Ma'am. I can do that." Smiled the boy.

DING DING DING

A teenage girl walked in with a bored expression on her face. Flipping a dirty blonde Cretan** braid over her shoulder she looked toward her mother.

"Hey, they're here now, so can I go to home yet, or do you need anything?" the girl questioned.

"Um… yeah, if you could, I need you to go pick up a package of parts from the shipment office, and if you would pick up these groceries for me, that's all I need. But don't leave yet. We have guest." Winry smiled, handing her daughter a list.

"Alphonse, Mei, these are some of my children." Started Edward. "This," Ed poked Charlotte in the stomach, forcing out a giggle, "Is my youngest, Charlotte, or Charlie as we call her,"

"The duo of boys over there is," Winry pointed at the scruffier of the two, "James," she pointed to the other, "and Matthew or Matt."

"And the bored looking one over there is Penelope." Ed said, jerking a thumb at the teen, "Now Kids meet your Uncle, Alphonse and your Uncles wi-"

"Fiancé," Mei corrected.

"Fiancé? You mean to tell me in 13 years you two still haven't gotten hitched yet?" questioned Edward toward his younger brother.

"I TOLD you I've been busy, and Mei and I just haven't had the time to get it all planned out. Which is why we're here now and we've decided on everything and have everything planned out, all we have to do is get everyone together have the ceremony and it'll all be over and done with." He exclaimed/ explained it to all of the quickly.

"Geeze, Alphonse, you talk as if this is such a big effort that you just hate hassling with." Sneered Mei, evilly eyeing her soon to be spouse.

"Well it wouldn't have to be a hassle if you wouldn't make it into one with all your shenanigans." He eyed her with a slight glare.

"Oh so trying to make one of the best days of our lives perfect is a shenanigan now? That's it?"

"There you go again! Twisting my words! I didn't say it was a shenanigan I said what you were doing for it was!"

"And HOW is THAT? Huh ALPHONSE ELRIC?"

"Oh I don't know, paying 100,000 sens to have a field rented at night during the STAR FESTIVAL? Isn't that over the top? Why can't it just be out in backyard at Home huh? FOR FREE!"

"You STILL don't get it do you? I'M A PRINCESS! I'M RICHER THAN EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM, IF I WANT EXPENSIVE THINGS THEN I"LL HAVE EXPENSIVE THINGS!"

"Hey! This is NO TIME for a marital squall; now both of you cool it!" Ed shouted over both of them. The fighting duo shut up on command and swiftly looked down in shame at their childishness.

"So, can I leave or what?" questioned the quiet teen in the corner know as Penelope.

"Yes Miss Antisocial, you may leave if that is what you wish, because it's so obvious that you just hate being around your family, and want nothing to do with the people that love you-"Winry ranted.

"Winry," Ed interrupted.

"WHAT?"

"She left the second you said yes." He said sheepishly.

"THAT BRAT! Why I Outta beat the hell outta her the next time I see her, I'm gonna-"

"You're ranting again, Win."

~.~

She was speed walking again to her house. Much like any other day that her mother had commanded she head to the market. As she entered the housing district of the small desert city, she headed straight for her home.

With the fast pace she was walking at, soon the old worn 3 story house came into view and she reached into the pocket of the messenger styled school bag for her house keys. She chose the key for the front door immediately and quickly let herself inside. She stumbled two by two up the stairs to the second story and then let down the attic door.

She had shared the attic with her sisters for as far back as she could remember, and her older sisters were fairly good about keeping their things picked up. Charlie on the other hand, hadn't got the hang of it yet. So stumbling through the dolls and toys scattered throughout the room was quite a bit hard without stepping on something or falling over something. None the less she got to her corner of the room and placed her bag on the small single bed. Taking off her worn boots and placing them in front of her small wardrobe, she slipped the faded purple school dress off, folded it, and placed it on her bed. She opened her wardrobe and selected a worn pair of jeans with simple baby blue gingham, sleeveless button down. After changing she put her brown boots back on, along with a brown belt, and then grabbed her list of items to pick up, her keys and the money that had been tucked into the folds of the list, and put them all in her pocket.

She locked up her house and made her way over to the line of bicycles that lined the front of her house, she pulled out the adult sized , rusty red bicycle and pushed it over to the child's wagon that lay on the inside of the small stable that held inside the big wagon and two horses. Grabbing the small length of chain, she chained the small wagon to her bike. Hopping onto her trusted vehicle, she pushed off to the marketing district.

~.~

"So you want to get married DURING the Star Festival?" Winry questioned her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Yes, Winry for the 5th time, DURING the Star Festival, in the Rizembool fields at midnight, do you understand now?" questioned Mei.

"I understand, but during the Star Festival? It's the only time Katelyn's comet and the meteor shower comes around every 15 years. Why plan it then when everyone else will want to be enjoying the weeklong festival. And seeing as you planned it in the midst of it all, the comet would be at its peak then the meteor shower about to start. I mean think of everyone else."

"I'm aware, Winry that's why I planned it then because it's a once in a lifetime chance! And I don't want to waste it. I've been engaged for 23 years I think I'm allowed a little bit of spotlight." Mei argued, firmly placing her arms across her chest.

"Fine, Fine, I won't question it anymore!" Winry exclaimed, throwing her arms up in defeat. _'I see why she and Alphonse argue so much, but it's good to see Al finally settling down.' _

"Hey, Winry, I think it's about time to close up, don't you?" questioned Edward.

"Yeah I think so too, let's go home." She said.

**You didn't think I'd every update this did you? I know you didn't but I've been working on this for awhile. All summer actually…. I know it's sad; I get more work done while I'm in school instead of out. Guess I'm just a crazy fart like that. I'm still tempted to delete DOE but…I don't know I haven't got much feedback saying I shouldn't. So for you DOE fans I think I'll leave it up unless I'm told otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT FMA ONLY THE OCS!**

**PS: I SWEAR I HAVE A PLOT THIS TIME! :D**

**I'd like to thank RenofAmestris for helping me with this story and betaing me and sending the plot bunny to me. **

**Nos Vemos and REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**:D**


	2. Just a normal day for a crazy family

The walk home was always a time that Ed looked forward to. It was a time where his children spoke to him, blabbing on about there day, and he always felt like he was connecting with them. With his brother there with him, though, it felt like old times in Rizembool when he his brother and his mother would though. Only now the roles had changed, now he was the doting parent that walked his kids home. As he had his arm around his beautiful wife he felt like he had finally gotten peace.

Until Winry began questioning James about what he had done.

"Okay so here's what happened, I was practicing making transmutation circles, like Dad told me I should do. Then some guy came over and started pushing me around telling me I couldn't do alchemy and I was a loser and stuff like that. So I drew a circle that was supposed to transmute his shoes to the ground, but instead it backfired because I messed up a symbol. That's when it started a small fire which I quickly put out."

"If by quickly you mean that you panicked around the school yard until I grabbed the fire extinguisher, than yes you were very quick about getting the fire out." Smirked Matt.

"James you're grounded from seeing Myleena for a 2 weeks and no alchemy for 2 weeks."

"But Mom!"

"You wanna make it 3?"

"No Ma'am." He said putting his head down. Alchemy didn't hurt him as much as losing his girlfriend for 2 weeks.

"I still don't see why I can't see her." He mumbled.

"You won't have any time to see her this summer anyways so shut your complaining."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I'll explain tonight at supper."

.

.

The streets of the Marketing district weren't too crowded today. Maybe it was because of the heat or it could have been the impending storm. Regardless, it made the trip much plus the fact that not many buggies were own the road, Penelope was able to zip through the street.

She parked her bike in front of the shipment office and quickly walked into the cool building.

"Afternoon, Miss Elric, what can I do for ya?" questioned Mark, the keeper of the office.

"Ma said she had a package come in?" She questioned the middle aged man.

"Oh Right, Right! It's in the back, I'll have Eric bring it right out. Just sign for it here please." He said while walking back to the room behind the counter.

Scribbling briefly her signature and datin it, she waited patiently for the boy name Eric to come with the package.

"Here ya go, Penelope." He said, coming toward her with a moderately sized box.

"Thank you Eric," she said taking it from him, "May I ask how the university applications are going?"

"Just great, Pen, the remarks your ma made on it gave me extra brownie points. North U., Here I come!"

"That's great, Eric, I'll be sure to tell Mama. It was the least she could do after you helped her so much." She left with a smile and slight wave and headed to her wagon. Placing it in it, she hoped back onto her bike and turned the corner to the open market.

\.

.

"Okay, Mom, You gotta let me know what we'll be doing. If it's gonna take up all my time with Myleena, then it must be something big and long that'll take up my whole summer." James said looking to his mother who was calmly reading in the living room.

"I told you I'd tell you when everyone is home and we have supper on the table." She said flipping a page of her book.

He ran to the window looking up and down the desert road for his sister, as if he were a small child looking for Santa's Sleigh.

"Come on, Pen, Hurry up." He chanted, anticipating her coming down the road.

.

.

Finally done shopping. 2 slabs of meat, 10 pounds of vegetables and 3 cans of broth later, she was finally done and the house was at the end of the horizon.

.

.

"Ma, I see her, can I go help?" James questioned.

"If you want to-"she was cut off by a slamming door. Outside the bronze haired boy was quickly running to his elder sister. His long legs met her halfway up the drive way and he took the wagon off her bike immediately, and began running to the house.

"Thanks!" she called, watching her brother's quickly retreating form. Shaking her head she rode her bike back to the row of bikes that stayed at the house.

Getting off, she quickly entered her house.

"Hello, Penelope, did you get everything?" her mother asked, who was still reading.

"Yes ma'am, where do you want me to put the shipment?" she questioned, looking at the wagon that sat awkwardly in the front room.

"Just take it back to my workshop please."

"Yes Ma'am." She said, picking it from the wagon and heading to the basement.

While rearing pleas from James to her mother to tell him something, she bumped open the basement door with her hip and headed to her mother's table.

A curtain divided the room in half. The front of the room being her mother's room, while the other half belonged to Matt. Matt had insisted on a different room from his brother the minute they entered their 4th year of lower school, claiming that James was a meat head and he couldn't stand his sloppiness, snoring, and stupidity.

"Pen, that you?" Matt questioned, pulling back the simple forest green curtains.

"Yeah, it's me, Matt. Why?" she answered setting down the box, looking at her 1 year junior brother.

"It's nothing, just, do you remember Uncle Alphonse?"

"I faintly remember him giving me an alchemy made doll for a present. But after that, nothing."

"That means he must've been in Xing for 14 years at least. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious? Huh Pen?" He questioned.

"Now that I think about it that is a little weird. Do you think he was doing something for the country?"

"Or maybe he was investigating Xingese affairs undercover for the government!" Matt said excitably.

"Or maybe," another voice came into play, "you two should stop questioning everything and wash up and help with dinner. What your Uncle has been doing is none of your business. If he wants to tell you he will."

"Jeeze, Daddy, way to give me a heart attack." Penelope gasped dramatically.

"Shut up and get in the kitchen." Ed said as he left the room.

.

.

Thirty minutes later a nice, hearty beef stew was made and everyone sat at the round table.

"Are you gonna tell us now?" questioned James, like an eager child.

"If you don't stop pestering me I won't!" she exclaimed

Silence filled the room.

"Now, seeing as your Uncle and Mei are getting married, plus the Star Festival is being held, we will be traveling to Rizembool for the summer."

"And what's there to do there?" James questioned.

"Plenty of things,"

"Like?"

"Well, they'll be all these games at the festival and-"

"How long will that last?"

"A week."

"What am I supposed to do after that?"

"There's big fields to play in, places to explore, all types of animals to play with."

"And how long will we stay?"

"All summer, I haven't been home in forever, and I want to spend time at your father's and I's roots."

"Are there actual people there?"

"Yes of course!"

"How do they survive in boredom?"

"James Ethan Elric, I am shocked at your words. Rizembool is wonderful and I will not have you making fun of my home. Just because its old fashioned and not as new as most places does NOT mean it's boring. But I certainly can make it boring for you if your keep up with your attitude. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said slumping in his chair.

"Hey mom," started Matt.

"Yes hunny?"

"Where's Ellen at?"

"Awe, dangit, Ed did you pick up her and Troy?" She questioned Ed.

"Damnit to Hell, Matt come help me hitch up the team." He said slamming his fork on the table.

"Can I help instead, Dad? I'm already finished." Penelope asked.

"Sure, never mind, Matt. Come on Pen, hop to it." he said standing and heading out for the door. Penelope stopped by her boots that lay at the door and quickly slipped them on her socked feet.

Stepping outside, a summer breeze swept over them gently. The moonlight their light, they had Russell and Brown hitched up quickly and they speeded to the train station.

.

.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Questioned Troy, who had his arms around his Fiancé's waist.

"I don't know. Probably got caught up in some kinda chaos James caused." Said Ellen, who was looking toward the Full moon.

Facing his head downward, he rested his head on her soft light brown hair, sniffing in the scents of jasmine; he felt the ends of her waist length hair tickle his fingers. He looked ahead and faintly saw the light of a lantern on a wagon coming toward them.

"Hey, I think Daddy's here now!" exclaimed Ellen in Joy. Pushing her fiancé off of herself, she jumped up and stood on the bench that held their luggage.

Soon enough a buggy laid parked in front of them.

"Sorry it took so long, Ellen, we had a surprise visitor today." Said Ed with a small smile.

"Its okay, Daddy. Troy can you give me a boost?" she questioned, hands grasped on the side of the buggy. He knelt down to one knee and cupped his hands. Turning her head. She backed her foot into the waiting hands. Quickly she was in the air and climbed into the bed of the buggy.

Troy threw the luggage over the side and jumped in by his soon to be wife.

"Let's go home." Ellen said with a smile.

:D

**You people thought that I'd never finish it did you? I almost didn't, due to all the work I've been doing so far during this school year. Between band practices, after school practices, scholars bowl, an EVIL Honors English teacher that I can't wait to get rid of, and church duties, my life is completely booked. So I decided to start writing during classes again and I finally finished chapter two. Thanks to my Epic Beta, RenofAmestris, I have the chapter corrected and done. And I know it's short of my usual at least 2000 words chapters, but I'm doing what I can. **

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**RenofAmestris:**** Yeah you're the only one who sees the story prematurely. Make sure if I still have something missed to let me know. **

**Baka4Anime: ****I'm trying to write as fast as I can. And I apologize for my slowness. **

**awesomenaruto: ****Thank you, your appreciation is taken with grace! I hoped people would like it more.**

**FullmetalFan16: ****Don't worry I'll bring more and more with each chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT FMA ONLY OCS!**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**NOS VEMOS!**

**:D**


	3. The Day Before

A quick buggy ride back to the house brought the crew of four back home and soon everyone was seated around the unlit fireplace.

"Well Alphonse, Mei, this is our 3rd oldest child Ellen, and her fiancé, Troy Monroe. Troy runs the dojo with Ellen in East City, and they plan on getting married in the fall." Explained Winry.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ellen, I'm not sure if you remember me or not." Greeted Al "After all, the last time we saw you, you were only 3 years old."

"It's been that long? Jeeze, no wonder I don't remember you. That aside, It's a pleasure to see you again, Uncle Al. I assume this is my aunt?"

"Well we got the marriage certificate signed YEARS ago, but I never had an actual wedding, which is why I still call us engaged."Mei explained.

"I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Ed, jumping up to his feet, "I knew that the imp couldn't stand going _that_ long without a shred of proof saying they were married!"

"YOU'RE NOT SO BIG ON THE TALL SCALE EITHER, SHORTACK!" Screamed Mei.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SHORTSTACK, YA MINUTERE SIZED HAG!"

"Now, now, guys can't we all just get along?" questioned Alphonse, playing referee again.

The two hotheaded shorties, ***HEY!*, **sat down in their chairs huffing and blowing their steam off.

"On another note, I've decided that we're leaving the day after the kids get out of school." Winry said.

"So Soon?" questioned Matt looking to his mother.

"Yes, after all, we need to help the town get ready for the festival, and the wedding." She said in explanation, "But it's been a big day and I'm sure everyone's tired. So Troy, you know where the basement room is, Ellen no you can't be in the same room with Troy, you're unmarried, and therefore it's improper. Alphonse, Mei, I'll show you to your room. Now everyone go to bed."

.

.

The next morning proved to be a bit more hectic than usual due to the madness, plus all the packing in anticipation of the summer long trip.

"BREAKFAST!" called Winry. Immediately she heard scrambling footsteps from both downstairs, upstairs, and on her very floor.

Somehow though, Little Charlotte had beaten all of them before they had taken 1 step.

"Good Morning, Mama." Smiled the 7 year old.

"Morning Charlie, I see you've beaten everyone once again. So what'll it be?" she questioned her youngest.

"2 pancakes with sausage?"

"Conecuh or patties?"

"Conecuh's the best!" she answered.

"Morning, Mom," chorused James and Matt, "What's for breakfast?"

Winry looked to her two sons. Matt dressed neatly in his freshly ironed kakis and green button down, while James was in wrinkled, dark wash jeans and a wrinkled, grease stained dark blue button down that had the top buttons open to show off his skintight black muscle shirt.

"James, change the shirt, it's wrinkled and stained, and while you're at it run a brush through that chicken scratched mop."

Rolling his eyes and storming back up the stairs, he and Penelope accidentally clashed, sending the 15 year old tumbling down the remaining steps. Only to be caught in the arms of her father before she impacted on the floor.

"Thanks Dad." The teenager said softly, pulling herself from him, and then reaching down to grab her school back. She lightly dusted off the skirt of her Lilac school dress and straightened any invisible wrinkles out, before heading over to the kitchen for a short breakfast.

"Morning Ma." She said with an unusual cheerfulness in her voice.

"Morning, Pen, is there something I should know about?" questioned Winry.

"No, just happy we're going on a vacation. Are we meeting Eli and Caroline there or are they coming here before as well?" Penelope questioned, while grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Well I know Eli Is Coming up here because he's stationed in South City currently, and we're meeting Caroline in Central when we stop there." Ed answered for his wife also reaching for scrambled eggs.

"Eli and Caroline?" questioned Alphonse as he and Mei walked in.

"Elijah is our oldest child and Caroline is right behind him. They are the children in the last total family photo. Remember? It's hanging write behind you on the wall." Explained Winry, pointing to the wall.

Turning to the photo he examined it briefly before chuckling.

"I remember that day. It took forever for you too to get them settled and then Mei and I were late, because we had just come in from Xing the previous day and we were dog tiered. And you too were agitated because the Elijah refused to be still. I'm amazed we all even remembered to smile."

"Yeah that was a very hectic day." Smiled Ed, thinking back, "Jeeze that was back before you guys left for that uber long time. Speaking of which, just thought I'd through this out there and ask if you guys ever had kids… I mean you couldn't have gone THAT long without-"

"Ed! How could you ask something of that?" questioned Winry while throwing her frying pan at him.

"Easy Winry! Jeeze it's just a question!" he exclaimed barely missing the pan.

"Yeah, Winry it's cool, really, I mean I expected to get questioned about it sometime and to answer your question, yes we do have kids and we'll be meeting them in Rizembool with Ling and Ranfan and they're children. We have 2 boys and 2 girls."

"I knew it!"

"Alphonse I want pictures of my nieces and nephews pronto!" said Winry, waving a spatula at his face in a threatening way.

Quickly he threw his worn leather wallet on the bar's surface.

"They're in the pocket." He said quickly.

Winry quickly grabbed out the pictures of them eagerly wanting to see her nieces and nephews immediately.

She laid them all out on the counter and cried,

"Names and ages now, please!"

He pointed to a picture with a teenage girl with waist long bronze hair similar to his own tied half back. Her eyes pools of a dark brown/goldish color with a small slanted look to them. The girl stood tall in the picture in a plum colored dress that came to her knees which showed her ivory skinned calf's off.

"This is my oldest, her name is Adrianna Rose Elric and she's 14."

He skipped to the next picture, this time it showed a young boy with hair black as night and eyes to match with more of roundness to them as his mothers. He was on the smaller scale for someone that looked to be entering puberty. He wore a simple white t shirt and jeans.

"My second child, Anthony Mitchell Elric and he's 11"

Moving on to the other picture of a boy again his face held childhood innocence and still rounded with baby fat. His eyes full of honey gold and his head a mass of bronze. Also small for his age, he was in an outfit similar to his brother's.

"My third child, Rei Li Elric, he'll be 8 next week."

Then finally he pointed to the final picture of a young girl, her hair a mass of curly chestnut curl and her eyes two iris's of ebony her happy face filled with innocence and her body rounded with baby fat. Her happy brilliant smile glowing on the page as she stood with a cute lilac dress on.

"And my baby girl, Carson Mallory Elric and she just turned 4."

"My gosh Alphonse they're all such beautiful kids!" exclaimed Winry, "I bet they're all little angels."

"I laugh at the thought of that." Said Mei as she came in.

"Surely they can't be as bad as mine." Said Winry.

"Hey, yours are standing right here!" called Penelope.

"Hush up you might not be trouble but your brother definitely is."

"Which one, I have three."

"Don't be a smartass." Called Ed.

"She being a smartass is your problem, Ed, she gets it from you." Countered Winry.

" Yeah well, if she's anything like me then it'll get her in trouble later in life so I'm trying to warn her."

"Honey, just because words come out of your mouth doesn't mean that your children take in every word you say." Smiled Winry, "Isn't that right, James?" she questioned her son who had walked in, with a fresh red button down on. His hair somewhat still messy but still looked good.

"Huh?"

"See?"

"See what Winry?" he asked.

"Why did I marry you?"

"Because I'm hot?"

"My mistake."

After seeing her parents get into this weird awkward gaze she then decided to announce that she and the other kids needed to get to school.

"Well hurry home when you're done with school, you all need to start packing, we're leaving tomorrow." Said Winry to her children as they walked out.

"Kay, mom." They called with a wave as they left.

~.~ (**OUTSIDE) **~.~

"Okay, guys grab your bikes and let's go." Said Penelope, "And because we're kinda running late, Charlie just ride in my basket." She said. Usually when they didn't run late they would walk to school and if they did bike their way there, usually Charlie would take her little bike along and try and keep up with her siblings. Usually that just slowed them all down, because the older three kids had to watch out for the small 7 year old.

Racing through the housing district and back to the main road was a rush for the little 7 year old as her platinum hair swept back with the wind into Pen's face. But soon enough they stopped at the lower school. Penelope stopped and lifted her sister out of the basket and watched her tread across the school grounds. Then left for across the street where her brothers had already headed for to join their friends.

As she entered the school yard she headed straight for the bike rack where a curly red headed teenage girl waited and beside her a girl with waist long coffee colored locks with twin gypsy braids tossed in the midst of the long locks.

"Hey, Frannie, Julianna." She said with a small smile as she came to meet them at the rack. She quickly locked up her bike and grabbed her messenger bag from her luggage rack.

"Hey, Pen, ready to rock the last day of 9th year?" questioned the red head.

"I don't know about rocking it, Frannie, but I am ready to be done with the day. I'm going on vacation." She said happily.

"Wait a second, dollface, since when does your family ever go on vacation. I've know you since diapers and I've never know yall to go on a vacation." The read head know as Frannie questioned.

"Look my uncle and aunt that have been traveling in Xing for the past 14 some odd years came to the shop yesterday announcing they were having an official wedding during the Star Festival in Rizembool. Which so happens to be my parents birth home. So as of tomorrow we are ALL traveling to Rizembool and spending the majority of the summer there. And when I say all I mean the ENTIRE family."

"Whoa Baby, that's one too many Elrics in one place, is there even a place in Rizembool that can hold All of you guys? I mean doesn't Eli have a kid and Caroline have one on the way?" questioned the brunette classified as Julianna.

"Well we've all stayed in our house before but not with my extended family. Uncle Al has 4 kids so, we'll all be crowded out. And also, Eli has 2 kids, and Caroline already has one and one more coming out soon. She's like about 7-8 months pregnant so she could spew this new one out during vacation." She said, while heading toward the doors of the school.

"Isn't it not good to travel while you're pregnant though?" questioned Frannie.

"Yeah but it's also not wise to be working with automail while pregnant but both her and my mother do anyways. It's not advised but they're both stubborn and hard headed."

"Your mom Pregnant AGAIN?" asked Julianna.

"Maybe, maybe not, I saw a pregnancy test box in the trash the other day. I'm leaning to her being pregnant again because I think I heard her throwing up this morning. Then again I could be wrong." She said with a slight smirk as they neared their first classroom.

"Jeeze isn't it bad to be pregnant when you're like over 35 though?" Frannie interrogated.

"Yes but you've met my mother and you've seen her stubbornness. Where do you think I get it from?"

"True that."

They entered their first class just as the bell rang, quickly slipping into their seats on the front room.

"Hello everyone, how's your last day of your 9th year going?" asked the Geometry teacher Mr. Quatt.

A chorus of mumbles consisting of "good", "been better" and "screw off", was heard.

"Yeah well it's about to get worse because guess what? State Testing Day. Number 4 pencils only, if I see you cheat you get a zero. Any questions? No good. Done."

~.~

"How do you think you did?" questioned Frannie as they exited the school building that afternoon.

"Geometry? Passed it at least, definitely not an A though. Biology? Aced it." Answered Penelope.

"I'm pretty sure I failed both of them." Said Frannie with a shake of her head.

"Both have been aced. They were too easy." Julianna confidently spoke out.

"Can it, braniac, no one likes a show off." Penelope snapped, walking to unlock her bike from the rack.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" questioned Frannie boldly.

"Nothing it's just, Mr. Quatt has it out for me. I swear he purposely made that test to torture all non mathematical geniuses. And I'm ready to be rid of him. I just wanna get outta this town. I cannot wait until tomorrow." She said.

"Oh. Well, can you give me a ride home?" questioned Frannie.

"Yeah, your dad not picking you up?" answered Penelope.

"He's outta town so I'm staying with my mom this weekend." She answered. Frannie's parents had divorced when she was ten, and now she and her younger sister Greta stayed with a different parent each weekend in separate homes on opposite sides of town.

"Oh, alright, just let me get Charlie to the shop and I'll take you on to your mom's." she said, bringing out her bike from the racks she sat on the seat and Frannie took the messenger bag in her arms and sat on the luggage rack with her feet on the pegs of the back wheel. Julianna grabbed her bike as well and peddled behind Penelope.

Penelope scanned the school yard quickly and spotted her two brothers waiting at the school gate, already on their bikes awaiting her. They all met up and quickly sped across the dirt road to the lower school where 7 year old Charlie waited with 8 year old Greta.

"Heya Penelope!" squeaked Greta as she saw her older sister's best friend. Greta's sparkling emerald eyes shown brighter as she saw her sister though. She and Charlie ran to the crowd of older kids, Charlie jumping up on the basket of Penelope's bike while Greta Jumped into Julianna's.

"Let's get going guys." Said Penelope as they all peddled off to the shop.

~.~

DING DING DING.

"Mom!, Charlie's here, is it alright if I take Frannie and Greta home?" questioned Penelope as she entered the shop.

"Go for it, just as long as you get packed when you get home and don't lollygag around on getting to the house either." Answered Winry wiping off some grease on her coveralls as she approached her children.

"Hi, Aunt Winry." Said Frannie with a smile as she walked in with Greta in her arms.

"Good Afternoon Frannie, you as well Julianna." She said.

"Thank you for letting Penelope take me home, Dad's outta town and mom hates for us to be late getting home."

"It's no trouble Frannie, just try and be quick on that bike I wouldn't want you getting in trouble. But if your mom tries anything call me or come to the house." Winry said with a small smile, waving them off to leave.

They saddled up back on the bike and were off heading to the eastern district of Rush Valley.

~.~

"And here we are." Penelope huffed as she parked her bike at the top of the hill were Frannie and Greta's mother's cottage resided.

"Thanks a lot for the ride again Pen." Frannie said with a smile.

"Anytime, Frannie. All you have to do is ask." She said with a smile before coasting down the hill and away back to the Southern Housing District.

~.~

She gave a sigh of relief as her old house came into view, she instantly slacked in her peddling and soon coasted to the rack in front of her house. Quickly she parked it and hurried inside.

"Ma, I'm Home!" she called.

"Mom's still at the shop." She heard her father call.

"Oh, well I'm home, dad."

"Where'd you go?"

"Dropped Frannie and Greta off at their mom's."

"Oh, Okay, have you packed yet?" He questioned coming into the front room from the kitchen.

"No sir. I was fixing to start though." She said quickly.

"Need any help?" he questioned, looking for a small way to spend time with his daughter.

"I think I can handle it." She said with a smile.

"Oh okay then." He said a bit disappointedly.

She began walking to the staircase when he called out to her,

"If you want you can help me with dinner though. Whenever you're done packing that is."

"Alright dad." She called as she headed on up to the attic door. Swiftly as she reached the top of the staircase she pulled it down and began the journey up the stairs/ladder and headed for her corner.

Upon entry she almost tripped over some of Charlie's dolls, but swiftly caught herself and settled on watching her steps before moving through the clutter. She neared her corner and opened her Wardrobe, grabbed the worn leather suitcase and began to pack.

**I am so uber sorry that I have taken so long on updating. All throughout the school year no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the words that I wanted to write. I tried so long that I gave up until school got out so maybe that once I had all the school junk on my mind gone I could write again. And it was only recently that I received the words because my internet was out and I had nothing to do. And here we are, chapter three has been born. . Thank you Ren for your betaing. And I hope you guys enjoyed this. Cookies to all 6 of you reviewers.**

**Awesomenaruto: ****Thanks for reading and reviewing and I promise you'll get the Ed and Mustang interactions soon. Enough. None here currently but I'm getting there give me another chapter or so and you'll have some. **

**RenofAmestris****: Yeah well. Sorry. Can't help ya there. And yeah I like Spanish it's pretty rocking if I do say so myself.**

**MinatoHaiiiiii: **** Um thanks? I guess that's good right? Thanks for the review. **

**InuNaruPokeAlchemist:**** Glad ya like it Thanks for the review**

**Meandmyfriend: ****I'll try ta update sooner now that I can write again. thanks for the review.**

**Iheartfullmetal: ****I'm tryin sugah, don't you worry about that. I like writing this story so I really wanna finish it. Thanks for the review.**

**To all my reviewers I love you and thank you for your kind words. I hope more people read and review this time though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA ONLY THE OCS**

**REVIEW AND READ DAMIT! **

**NOS VEMOS!**

**:D**


	4. Packing

**So I'm a terrible update and I'm sorry...**

**And random side note ... I think I use the word "and" way too much. Someone tell me if I do.**

**But before I start this chapter I've got to give you a brief rundown of the Elric Family.**

**First of all I have it figured in my head that Ed and Winry started poppin them out at about 17. Young, I know, but that was the time period and this family wanted to get busy quick, so on June 1st after the short, but beautiful backyard wedding of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, the first Elric-Rockbell child was conceived in the back of a wagon on the way to Creta where they would spend their honeymoon. Then nine months later on February 4th, the day after Ed turned 17, Elijah Van Elric came into the world with sparkling cerulean eyes, a mop of bronzy-blonde hair, and weighing a whopping 9 pounds and 7 ounces. **

**Then, within that week of craziness, another child was conceived. 9 months later, when Eli was 9 months old and just now learning to walk and talk, on October 4th Caroline Sarabeth Elric was brought into the world. This bundle of joy weighed 8 pounds, had light blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. And because these two precious gifts from above were so close in age, the Elric couple decided they would wait a little longer before they decided to have another child. **

**So, two years later after Caroline had turned 2, they decided (more like forgot their protection) to expand their family. So in the month of November, upon moving out of their apartment above the Elric Automail and Repairs , they celebrated moving into their new big house by conceiving another child. 8 and a half months later in the blistering heat of July 16th, Ellen Diane Elric was brought into the world in the upstairs bathroom of the house when Winry went into an early and very fast labor. She weighed in at 8 pounds exactly and had blondish brown hair and baby blue eyes.**

**Three years later, in the month of November, Winry unknowingly conceived another child, and didn't realize she was pregnant until 5 months into the pregnancy. And in the 7 and a half month of her pregnancy on May 13th, Winry went into early labor during her vacation in Rizembool to see the Star Festival. And in the spirit of the festival, and Katelyn's comet that was overhead, the child was named Penelope Katelyn Elric. She weighed 6 pounds and 2 ounces and was a very small baby with golden tuffs of hair and bright topaz eyes. Despite prematurity, the baby was just fine, with two screaming lungs and all her appendages in tact.**

**A year later when Pen was now beginning to get the hang of walking, Winry discovered yet again that she was pregnant. And this time she made sure to receive all the care needed for her unborn child. However when at the doctor's office it was discovered that she wasn't just caring one child but two. So 8 and a half months later, on January 1st, the city of Rush Valley received it's very first pair of twins to ever be born there. James Ethan Elric was the bigger of the two at 8 pounds and 10 ounces, with bronze hair, and hazel eyes. Matthew Keith Elric was born 8 minutes after his identical twin and weighed 7 pounds and 10 ounces. From birth, however, no matter how much they resembled the other, you could always tell who was who by their actions. James was a much more rambunctious and loud baby that refused to sleep at night and loved keeping Edward up with him to keep him occupied by tugging on Ed's long locks. Whereas Matt was a reserved and quiet baby that slept peacefully through the nights and rarely cried unless provoked by his twin.**

**Now normal families would probably stop conceiving children after having as many as the Elric's did. However, as we all know, the Elric's aren't a normal family. And after 6 years of watching children grow, Winry became impregnated with another child. And after 9 months of pregnancy, on September 4th, Charlotte Hope Elric was brought into the world at 9 pounds exactly, platinum blonde hair like her mother, and dazzling periwinkle eyes.**

**Then, Four years later, in 2 back to back weddings, the Elric's received their first daughter and son in-laws. Elijah was married to Helen Mae Renalds, and Edward reluctantly gave away his daughter Caroline to Michael Darrel "Darry" Peterson. And within the first 3 months of his son's marriage, Helen became pregnant. She gave birth to Edward Curtis Elric, whom is affectionately called "Little Eddy" in effect to not confuse him with his Grandfather. He was born on January 2nd, and had gold hair and cerulean eyes. **

**2 years later both Caroline and Helen became pregnant. June 16th brought the birth of Katharine Maria Peterson who had blonde hair and surprising emerald eyes like her father. June 17th, Kyler Samantha Elric came into the world with chestnut hair like her great grandmother, and chocolate colored eyes like her father. And as you Know, Ellen is engaged to Troy Jackson Monroe.**

**Now that you have the information of the children, spouses/fiancé, and grand baby's of Edward, here are all current ages (And Jobs).**

**Edward Elric-37 (Works with Winry in the Shop)**

**Winry Rockbell-Elric – 37 (Owner of the Shop)**

**Elijah Van Elric- 20 (State Alchemist: Major Elijah Elric the Nuts and Bolts Alchemist)**

_**Helen Mae Renalds-Elric**_**-20 (Investigation Department: 1****st**** Lieutenant)**

**Caroline Sarabeth Elric-Peterson- 20 (Owns and Runs, Elric Automail in Central)**

_**Michael Darrel "Darry" Peterson**_**-21 (Co-Owns with Caroline)**

**Ellen Diane Elric- 18 (Co-owns the East City Dojo with Troy)**

_**Troy Jackson Monroe**_**-19 (Owns and runs the East City Dojo)**

**Penelope Katelyn Elric- 15**

**James Ethan Elric- 14**

**Matthew Keith Elric- 14**

**Charlotte Hope Elric- 6**

**Edward "Little Eddy" Curtis Elric- 3**

**Kyler Samantha Elric- 1**

**Katharine Maria Peterson 1**

**Alphonse Elric- 36 (TBA)**

**Mei Chang-Elric- 35 (TBA)**

**Adrianna Rose Elric-14**

**Anthony Mitchell Elric- 11**

**Rei Li Elric- 8**

**Carson Mallory Elric - 4**

**Now that I think that's all sorted ON WITH THE STORY**

**~.~**

It was official. There was absolutely no way in Amestris that she was going to get her suitcase to close. She needed to call in a higher power to get the job done. That higher power just happened to be her father, now in the kitchen.

"DAD!' Penelope called.

"What?!"

"Come up to my room, I need your help!" Her voice trailed from the attic down to the kitchen.

"Give me a minute!" He called up to her, soon thumping below her and up the attic latter. As he entered he questioned, "What do you need?"

"My suitcase is being exceedingly difficult, think you can help?" she asked.

"Yeah, just sit down on top of it for me."

She did as he asked of her and after a few minutes of struggling, the stuffed suitcase closed and the duo began their way down to the kitchen to finish supper.

"So what are you cooking anyway, Dad?" she questioned.

"Just some chicken and rice, I heard your mother say she was craving that earlier so I thought I'd surprise her and make some." He answered while making sure nothing was burning.

"That's nice of you, Dad, so is Mom pregnant again?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What would make you think that?"

"Well you said she was craving again, she was also vomiting this morning, and I'm pretty sure there was a pregnancy test in the garbage a couple of days ago. Didn't you notice?"

"I had no idea…"

"Wow…"

As the conversation drifted silent, the two stood over the still cooking supper, listening to the tick and tock of the grandfather clock down the hall. **(AN: Wow I'm a poet and I didn't know it)**

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

"Honey, I'm home!" Called Winry, her shout accented with the door slamming open.

"I'm in the kitchen, babe!" He called after her, while hearing his other children and relatives pound in after her.

"Is supper ready yet?" Called James.

"Give it ten minutes, in the mean time go wash up kid." He told his son as he walked over to the front room to get a look at everyone. Winry had retreated to the upstairs bed and bathroom to freshen up and wipe all the grease from her while his brother and sister-in-law remained in the front room with the other kids. Heeding their father's advice, however, the twins retreated to their bathrooms while Charlotte chose to grasp at her father's leg in a tight embrace, signifying that she wished to be held.

"Not now, Charlie, you need to go wash up for supper. Penelope help your sister would you?" he asked her, looking over his shoulder to his daughter.

"Sure dad, it's fine. Come on Charlie." She said with a small smile, reaching down and taking her sister from her father's leg easily and placing the little 6-year-old on her hip.

"Sissy, why are you so tall?" Charlie asked, feeling high in the air though Penelope only reached 5'6'' and a half.

"Thank momma's genes and hope you're not stuck with dad's." She answered with a smirk tossed over her shoulder at her father who barely reached 5'8.

"You Mouthy Brat! I'm not short!" He yelled at his daughter.

"Yes you are, Dad!" she called, her voice trailing as she and her sibling entered the bathroom.

"That kid is gonna be the death of me." He muttered.

"And why is that?" questioned Winry as she walked in, her coveralls now replaced with simple black capris and a white tank top.

"Because that kid acts way to much like me and one of these days it's going to get her in serious trouble." He ran a hand through the top of his hair, as if that gesture would relieve any of his stress.

"Guess you could call it equivalent exchange." Alphonse said.

"And how is that?" The older brother questioned.

"Think of it this way, you acted like that to a lot of people as a teenager, and now you have a teenager that acts the same way toward you."

"How are you always right, Al?"

"I'm an Elric."

"Good answer, little brother."

"Can't say that when I'm bigger than you, brother."

"Yeah, a bigger head ya dope."

"That's enough Edward, Alphonse, you're giving me a headache." Winry sighed, rubbing her aching forehead.

"Sorry, hun."

"Dad, is supper ready?" questioned Penelope as she walked back in, her siblings trailing behind her.

"Yeah, should be, come on everyone, let's eat."

~.~

After supper everyone chose to finish up their packing and ready themselves for the upcoming travel. It was also during this time that young James found himself searching through every nook and cranny of the house for some of his better looking clothes.

"MOM! Have you seen my red shirt?!" he called from the laundry room, half of his body surrounded by clothing items.

"Which one!" she hollered back from her closet.

"The one I wear all the time!"

"The grease stained one I made you change this morning?!"

"Yeah!"

"I threw it out!"

"WHAT,WHY?!"

"It was disgusting!" she yelled, effectively ending the conversation.

While James went to sort out his lack of clothing dilemma, the attic was in chaos.

"SISSY! I can't find Rosie!" Yelled Charlotte who was frantically throwing her dolls from her chest though the air.

"I'm sure she's around her somewhere, Charlie, have you tried under your bed?" the calm teen questioned while relaxing on her bed.

"Yes and she wasn't there! I can't go anywhere without her, Sissy, where is she? Where is She? WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Calm down, Charlie, I'll help you find her if you stop yelling." Ellen said as she walked up the stairs into her old room.

"But I want Penny to help me, Ellie, she always knows where my stuff is." Whined the six-year old, stamping her foot for effect.

"Charlotte, Penelope has already finished her packing and I'm sure she's tiered so why don't we leave her alone. Plus, I seem to recall that you were playing with Rosie in the living room earlier today."

And with a gasp of delight the young child ran from the room in swift search of her favorite doll.

"A thank you, you're amazing Ellen, will suffice." The elder sister smirked to her 3 year junior sister.

"You said it, not me." The teen said, springing up from her bed. "Doesn't mean that Charlie will still be packing tomorrow if I don't go ahead and finish it for her."

Stumbling through the mess of toys on the floor, Penelope headed over to the small suitcase that remained mostly empty on the tiny twin bed in the left back corner of the attic. Opening the dresser she began to pack for her younger sister.

"Why do you do this, Penelope?" questioned Ellen as she sat in the rocker close to Charlie's bed.

"Do what, Ellen?"

"Take care of everything for Charlotte? She is six now, and I know you and I weren't this dependent on people when we were six. So why are you babying her so much?"

"When Charlie was old enough to move out of the nursery, they put her up here with us. You were 14 and felt way to crowded with both of your younger sisters sharing the same room with all of your changing hormones, so you remodeled the nursery for yourself. I on the other hand was 11 and Charlie was 2 and we shared this place. Every time Charlie had a nightmare, since she was too scared to run down the ladder to mom and dad, she would jump in my bed instead and I would have to get her back to sleep. Every time she's waken up sick in the middle of the night, I've had to help her till morning. Every time she's got a problem and she can't go to mom or dad, she comes to me. I've gotten used to attending to her problems, Ellie. It's just what I do now. She's my baby sister and I take care of her like the older sister is supposed to." She explained while finishing her sibling's suitcase off and zipping it up.

"Wow, I've only been moved out of the house for a year and already my sister that I used to take care of has practically grown up."

"I'm only 15, Ellen, that's hardly grown. I'm just more responsible now." The teen shrugged off the compliment. She placed her sibling's suitcase on the ground next to the bed and trotted back over to her own bed, lying back down as she had before she finished packing her sister's bag.

"I assume you'll be going to bed for the night, Pen? It is… 9:45. Wait really? Jeeze where did the night go?" Ellen questioned.

"To bed like I want to, but I still have to get up and shower and all that jazz before I do."

"Oh, the troubles of keeping up hygiene."

"Amen to that."

~.~

At some point around 10:30, all the Elrics managed to ready themselves for both the trip and for bed. And when eight o'clock rolled around the next morning, it was a chorus of groans from every room in the three-story home.

"Edward, get up, it's your turn to make breakfast." Groaned a tired Winry who had placed an arm across her eyes in attempt to shield herself from the offending sunlight drifting in from the window.

"But I made supper last night, that means it's your turn to cook." He whined.

"But I made breakfast yesterday, which means it's your turn to cook." She countered.

"But you make better breakfast than I do."

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant, Edward, the thought of breakfast is making me nauseous. Go cook for your family."

"Are you sure?"

"Well of the three test I took, two were positive."

"How late are you?"

"6 days."

"Alright I'm getting up." And up he was, rolling up from the queen sized bed he managed to stumble to the bathroom to do his morning rituals.

"Move over I gotta puke!" she slightly hollered as she pushed her husband who was trying to relive himself.

"Damnit Winry, I gotta piss!" he yelled as he held it in.

"Damnit Edward, I gotta puke!" She said as she pulled herself from the toilet.

~.~

'_That is just what I wanna hear when I wake up.'_ A thought than ran through each of the Elric children's mind as they were woken to their parents argument over the toilet. For in the Elric Household, nothing is said in one room without hearing it in the next.

As everyone began getting ready for the day a certain eagerness filled the air, it was time to leave Rush Valley.

~.~

**And yes I'm ending it right there. I'm not gonna promise when the next chapter will be out only that I'm gonna be working on it. Once again I would like to apologize on my lateness. Also, yes I know I said in previous chapters that Charlotte was 7, but I changed it. She's six now, so get that in your heads. In the next chapter the family will finally head out and you also get to meet the oldest Elric Child. Also in the previous chapter when I was talking about the family photo. That's the one at the end of the Manga/FMAB anime end. The one with Ed, Winry, Al, Mei, Paninya, Garfiel, and two unknown children.**

**Um I know Ed has 7, almost 8, children plus grand babies. But I do tend to focus mainly on one or two while adding the others in. Namely because Penelope was the first one I made and I really like her and the story does have a lot to do with her. Charlotte is another one of my favorites because she's Ed's baby girl and is like the picture of all sweetness. And I like the whole Big Sister/Little Sister thing her and Pen have going on. I promise I'll get more into the others as well but expect to see a lot of them.**

**Also I know Al and Mei weren't in this one as much namely because I'm having a really hard time getting this story kicked off. So any suggestions or comments would help me get this thing rolling really good.**

**If you have any questions, review them or PM me I do check both.**

**Also please please please please please REVIEW DAMNIT. (The damnit part isn't me being angry it's just something I add for effect so don't take it like I'm pissed off. I'm not, I just say damnit a lot.**

**Review Responses.**

**Guest: Thank you so much and yeah the whole Al with four kids thing was actually something I really wanted to write because I think he would be a great Daddy. :) And I'm working on this as fast as the plot bunny will allow me.**

**MustangAndSally: thanks and yeah Ed and Winry seriously do not know the meaning of birth control. That's all I can say. Plus, I can't help but think they would have a big family.**

**Ok. Next chapter, not as long author's notes and also the train ride, Rizembool, plus other familys. I will try to make it longer than this one as well. I will write as soon as I can.**

**Review please and Nos Vemos!**


	5. In which we arrive in Rizembool

"Does everybody have everything?" questioned Winry as they got to the train station.

"For the 15th time, mom, yes everybody has everything." Answered James slightly annoyed at his mother's paranoia.

"Don't sass me, James."

"Yes ma'am." He said, effectively ending an argument he knew he wouldn't win. As the giant family walked threw the station toward the ticket booth they heard a noise from the departure station.

"OI! MOM, DAD, WE'RE OVER HERE!"

As the said parents turned, four young adults, and three small children filled their line of sight. The eldest of the four was a tall man reaching about six foot three with a head full of cleanly cut chocolate colored locks, two emerald colored eyes on his young face with a smile that could light up even the darkest of places. This was Edward and Winry's son-in-law, Darry Peterson. Beside him was his wife, at an average height, Caroline stood proudly and pregnant with her light blonde locks swept half back. Her baby blue eyes beamed with pride as she saw her family for the first time in half a year. At the parent's feet, a young toddler stood, with one hand fisted on her father's pants and the other stuffed in her mouth, her emerald eyes puzzled in question at these people. The tiny, pig tailed, blonde couldn't every remember seeing so many similar people at once.

Next to the family of soon to be four, stood a tall man with shaggy bronzy-blonde locks and two cerulean colored irises. This was the eldest of all the Elric Children, Elijah, whom resembled more of his mother and uncle than the rest of all the Elric's. In his arms was his baby girl, Kyler, whom had fallen asleep with her brother on the train ride up from South City. Short chestnut colored locks rested on her head that leaned on her father's shoulder. Beside Elijah stood his wife of 3 years, Helen; her mocha locks fell to her shoulders, right where her son's golden head lay. The small three year old rested easily in his mother's arms, blue eyes slowly but surely awakening to his mother's skinny but strong frame and her chocolate eyes on him.

The families approached their own family now all as one.

"Elijah, Caroline, when did you get here?" questioned Edward, smiling yet confused slightly at the same time.

"Oh, the train from South City got here about 20 minutes ago, and then we met Caroline and Darry with her kids about 10 minutes ago, when the train at Central got here." Answered Elijah.

"Well it's so good to see all of you." He smiled and continued, "Let me buy the tickets while you guys reacquaint yourselves with your Uncle and Aunt." He walked off to the ticket booth.

"Uncle Al, Aunt Mei, it's been awhile." Smiled Caroline, "This is my husband Darry and our daughter Katharine."

"And my wife Helen, my son, Eddy, and my daughter Kyler." Elijah continued.

"It's nice to meet you all," replied Alphonse and a nod was received from Mei.

"So I guess everyone is here but your children, Alphonse. Speaking of witch, where are they?" questioned Winry.

"Don't you remember? I told you when you first asked about the, they're with Ling and LanFan, on there way to Rizembool from Xing. They had to finish up there year of schooling, so we came in before them to make sure everything was settled." He explained as the group of people met up with Ed and each grabbed their ticket. The Elric Clan then proceeded to head to there designated cart, which had been designated and reserved for them only.

"Now this is nice." Said Ed as he sat down in their private cart. Luggage had been slung into the separate rooms and now everyone had decided to relax in the main room.

"Yeah, no kidding, it's so much nicer now than when we were kids." Said Winry with a smile as she sat on the cushioned bench next to her husband.

"Elijah, tell your uncle what you're doing with your life." Ed started, smirking toward his younger brother.

"Oh, I'm a state alchemist, they call me Nuts n' Bolts because of my efficiency with machinery and metal working in my alchemy. They've got me stationed down in South City." The young adult blabbed with slight pride in himself.

"That's great, Elijah, it sounds like you have a pretty nice setup down there."

"Well I figure, since I've got the ability, I might as well use it for the country. I don't care what people say about me, there's nothing better I can imagine doing than helping other."

"It would be nice if more of the alchemist thought like you, Elijah. And Caroline, I understand you've taken after your mother's talent?"

"That's correct uncle," The pregnant blonde began, "Even though Daddy taught all of us Alchemy, it was never my favorite thing. I always felt something stir inside of me when I would help mom in the shop. So when I was 16 I started apprenticing under Mr. Garfiel and that's when I met Darry. After we graduated we moved to Central to expand the line and start our family."

"Hang on. Ed, you've taught all of them alchemy?" Alphonse questioned.

"All but Charlie, she's not old enough yet."

"And how old do you start them?"

"Eleven. I teach them the basics of alchemy and how to defend themselves incase the need arises. I don't force them to pursue alchemy any further unless they want to. And so far only Eli and James have continued."

"Ok, I can understand that. But they all have the ability?" Alphonse questioned his brother.

"Yup, and I'm sure they'd all make great alchemist if they pursued. Or in some cases, weren't so lazy." Edward emphasized the last part, making a mock glare at Penelope, who was lounging in one of the single chairs by the window. A book was in her lap, though she looked up when she felt her father's stare on her.

"Dad, we've been over this." She said with a sigh, turning back to her book.

"Yes, but it's never been resolved because "I don't feel like drawing circles," is no a reason as to why you say no." he replied a slight irritation in the bottom of his voice. His golden eyes traced her teenage body while she remained her same lazy position.

"And you said you wouldn't force me to pursue something I didn't want to do with my life, but what are you doing now?" she sassed, silently calling him a hypocrite.

"Penelope, don't put yourself on thin ice with me."

"Whatever," She made it obvious she was done talking when she pulled her knees up in the seat and rested her book on the to read. But though the book was in front of her, her eyes trailed to window where she saw her desert homeland rapidly disappearing. Feeling somewhat curious about what laid before her, she propped her head on the window and turned her golden irises to her book so she could finally started really reading.

Back on the other side of the room, Winry began questioning about the guest list of the wedding.

"Of course we've invited you guys, Ling and his family and my mother. And we've also invited most of those military people you all know." Mei began.

"By those military people, she means The Mustang's, The Havoc's, The Breda's, The Furey's, and the Falman's. We also invited Ms. Gracia. And when I called Ms. Gracia to ask about Elicia I found out where she was and invited her and her family." Alphonse explained.

"Elicia's married?" questioned Edward, slightly shocked her hadn't heard about what had happened to the now 26 year old.

"Yes, Gracia informed me that Elicia and her Husband Tucker Mayfield, a boy she's been sweet on since upper school, eloped 9 months ago. They recently had twin girls, Ansleigh and Mackenzie." Alphonse finished informing.

A low whistle sounded from Edward's lips, "It seems like she was three years old yesterday." He felt nostalgic and old now.

"I can't believe that everything happened so long ago." Winry spoke, as if reading Edward's thoughts.

In the other corner of the room the twins, Ellen, Troy and Charlotte sat with the three grandbabies of the family.

"Is it just me or are we kind of ignored over hear?" Questioned James, whom was holding Little Eddy in his lap.

"Its not that we're ignored, Brother" started Matt while Kyler tugged on his ponytail, "Its just that Penelope is being antisocial, and the adults can't communicate with us awkward young folk." His tone was of the usual, intelligent but with the undying sarcasm hidden underneath.

"Who are you calling awkward young folk; Mattie, Troy and I are adults." Countered Ellen.

"Ah, but your forgetting that you and Troy still aren't married and live under the comfort of Mom and Dad's money. You are not on your own and have no children. To that crowd, your nothing more than an overconfident teen." The 14 year old finished a smirk planted on his face.

"And your nothing but a 14 year old twerp." Smirks were traded, while Kyler plunged Matthew's ponytail into his mouth. In Ellen's lap, Katharine squealed with delight as Matthew's smirk turned to a terrified grimace.

"Kyler, my hair is not a chew toy." The teen complained, pulling the bronze locks away from her. "Elijah, take your daughter."

The said parent moved from his place next to Helen and walked over to where the teens occupied the middle of the room. He reached down and took the appeased 1 year old from his younger brother.

"When she sucks on your hair, it means she likes you, she used to do it to me all the time." He explained while Kyler reached for the short tendrils of hair at his neck. "Which is why, I cut mine off, because her slobber was ruining my hair. Eddy did the same thing when he was her age."

"Did not." The three year old started, his little fist pounded on James's thighs.

"Did too." The father badgered back at his son.

"Did not!"

"Are those your favorite words?"

"NO!" the toddler squealed.

:"That's right, no is your favorite word."

"NO!"

"Eddy, calm down or you can sit with mommy."

That was all it took to calm down the toddler. In Elijah's arms, his daughter was starting to fuss a little.

"Looks like someone's hungry." He looked to Helen, "Where's her bag?"

"Right bedroom, on top of the bed in the back left corner." Answered Helen.

"Gotcha," he said as he went to appease his child.

"Hey, have we decided who's sleeping with who?" questioned James.

"Well lets see, 6 beds to two rooms. Girls are in one, Guys in another. That's 8 guys and 9 girls. Um, guys wise, James can share the big bed with Matt and Eli can have Eddy sleep with him. Everyone else, pick a bed. Winry what's the ladies verdict?" spoke Ed, having already maid his final decision.

"Me, Penelope and Charlie have the big bed, Katharine and Kyler have a make shifted crib in another bed. Everyone else can pick a bed." The blonde answered.

"Well alrighty then."

The rest of the day passed without much commotion, aside from the constant "I'm bored," comment from Charlie. To witch Penelope would attempt to find a way to appease the young girl. The day drew to a close and soon everyone found themselves in their respective quarters, awaiting the sandman to bring them their sleep.***** There was one person whom refused sleep however.

"I'm not gonna sleep until you do it." Charlie said, arms crossed upon her pajama covered chest. Pink polka dots covered the lavender material that had been crinkled by the almost tantrum.

"Yes, you are, Charlie. Your six years old and you don't need to depend on me to always do this." Retaliated Penelope.

"But it's the only way I can get to sleep!" the stubborn blonde whined.

"Alright, alright, what's all this commotion about?" questioned Winry, coming into the bed room from the bathroom.

"Penny won't do the ritual!"

"What ritual?" she questioned, unsure about what her youngest was speaking about.

"Oh for the love of all things good and peaceful I will do it if you just be quiet!" exclaimed Penelope, finally having enough.

She sat down by her sister and placed her lips on her forehead.

"Goodbye bad thoughts," she kissed her forehead then moved to her right cheek, "Hello good thoughts," another kiss and she was to the left cheek, "no more nightmares," this kiss led her to her nose, "Only sweet dreams," she kissed her nose and said, "No go to sleep."

And that was all it took to calm Charlie down enough to lay down by the wall where they had put her to sleep so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"That was cute, Penny."

"Mom, don't start."

"Shut up and go to sleep. That goes for everyone; we've got to get up bright and early to get ready to be at Rizembool." Winry ended every conversation right then, accenting her statement with a flick of the lights and piling in next to her daughters.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Alright, Kiddies, rise and shine!" an enthusiastic blonde squealed, excitement picking up in her voice as she could practically feel her hometown getting closer. The loud voice that had sounded had already woken most everyone else up.

"Mom, it's," Ellen started, pulled a tiered arm that held her watch on it in front of her eyes, "7 in the morning and the train won't reach the station until 9, leave us alone." She slapped her arm back under the covers and pulled her extra pillow across her face.

"Yes, and by the time all the ladies are done with the bathroom, it will be 9:00 so get up if you want to use it first."

"Say no more, I'm up already." She replied, jumping first from her bed and grabbing her bathroom bag and rushing to the single room in the hallway.

"Everyone else, it's every man for themselves if they want to be prepared for the rest of the day, so get up now and let the race begin." Winry had already gotten herself ready before she had woken all the ladies up, and in the guys room, Edward had done the same.

"Penny wake up, I need your help." Charlie said to Penelope, shaking her shoulder. However the teen simply rolled over in response. "Penny, get up."

"Leave me alone Charlie." She said, voice muffled by the pillow.

"But I need you to do my hair." The 6 year old countered.

She lifted herself from the bed, "Fine, get your brush and sit in front of me." She commanded. And that was all it took to have the young child up and running for said object. And within a minute she was in front of her elder sister. "What do you want?"

"Two braids like yours please!" And so for the next 15 minutes Penelope separated Charlie's hair down the middle and quickly braided each side in a Cretan braid, and at the ends she tied in each a small lavender ribbon before sending the child off to finish getting ready while Penelope made her way to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

She quickly washed her hair in the sink with the shampoo in her bathroom bag and then proceeded to finish off with combing through her long locks, brushing her teeth, and finally dressing in her desired clothes for the day. A pair of faded blue jeans, a sleeveless red gingham button down and her brown laced boots.

She left the bathroom, hair still down and damp and headed to the bed room to pick up her stuff and make sure everything was in place.

"Ok, I realized your hair was long, but it's that long?" questioned Ellen from her side of the room.

"Yeah, Ellen, that's what happens when you don't cut it." She said smartly.

"We realize that, Penelope, but we haven't really seen it not in a braid since you were little." Responded Caroline equally shocked at the length.

"It's only a little past my waist, I don't see why it matters so much."

"It's just really pretty, Pen, and you never where your hair down anymore, why?" questioned Caroline.

"I don't know, it's just kinda annoying when it's hanging in my face, so I just braid it back out of the way." She replied, pushing said hair out of her face and flipping it over her shoulder.

"Well if that's the case, can I fix it Pen?" questioned Ellen, with general enthusiasm.

"No, Ellen, don't touch my hair." She replied flatly.

"Aw, come on Pen, you never let me do anything fun!" she complained.

"That's because you're too over the top about everything, El." And with that she was out of the room, her elder sisters trailing behind her.

"Pen, please tell me there isn't hair all over the sink." Elijah said as Penelope walked into the big room.

"No I cleaned it all up, and it's free, whoever wants it next."

"That would be me, if you would excuse me." Elijah replied, scurrying to the bathroom to prepare himself. And as he passed her, Penelope went to her single window seat where she sat and immediately went to plainly braiding her hair.

"Are we there yet?"

"James Ethan that is the 5th time you have asked that and for the 5th time, it is 8:30 and we will not be there for another 30 minutes so just shut up and wait." Winry snapped, her patience growing thin with her son.

The half hour left passed relatively quickly, and before they knew it they heard the all call over the intercom.

"We have now arrived at Rizembool station!"

"Finally!" sighed James, going stir crazy in the boxy compartment of the train. The clan of Elric's soon gathered their luggage and exited the station, at the door their was a silent question of how they were going to get from point a to point b, point b being the old Rockbell house.

"Edward Elric!" it was a shout from a distance away, which way, however, could not be determined, which was why Ed simply turned his head to both sides and searched for the said shouter.

"Over Here! To Your Right!" it was calling him again. So to the right he searched, finally spotting that old buddy from so long ago.

"Havoc! That you?" he questioned, heading toward the said man in the rusted blue truck. His heard followed him, unsure of what to do next.

"Yeah, Al called me the other day said all of you were coming out and told me to be ready to pick ya'll up." He had stopped shouting, as the herd was surrounding his vehicle, now Edward and Alphonse had come to the driver's side window.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but you're little cab isn't going to hold all of us." Edward said, a small smirk dawning on his face.

"That's what the bed is for Chief, also my wife has the wagon over their for all the luggage and a you're kids. I figure most of the adults can fit in the bed of the truck, and the cab, and the kids can fit in the wagon bed."

"Oh, didn't see that." He said, peering around the truck to see Rebecca Catalina-Havoc at the reigns of their wagon. "Well you heard the man everyone, now let's load up."

As the truck and wagon began out on the road, Ed couldn't stop himself for questioning his old friend in the cab of the truck.

"So, a truck huh? How'd you manage that, Havoc, even we don't have one."

"Well it pays to own a general store that everyone in town buys from. So when I had some extra money, I bought this used over in Silver Hill."

"Well, when you live in the Automail Capitol and that's your profession, their isn't as much extra lying around. Plus, we don't even use the wagon we have that often."

"Word of advice, don't get one, the gas for these is worse from the T-cars that are in the cities."

The adult's conversation drifted off as they soon arrived at the age-old Rockbell home.

"It looks exactly like the way it was last time." Was all Winry could manage to say.

"Yeah the last time we were here was when Penelope was born, so almost 16 years ago." Ed followed up.

"So that's why it was so dusty! I've had my kids sprucing the place up for a couple days and the layers of dust in there is unbelievable, but it should be pretty much back to it's old standard." Havoc said, heading up to the door to make sure his children were still their. "Hey kids, hope you're done cause the family has arrived!" he called to them. And as his calling ended, soon a thunderous amount of footsteps was heard as a band of four ran out the door.

"Kiddies, why don't you introduce yourselves?" the father of the said bunch asked. Attention quickly turned to the two tallest of the bunch, as the curly, blonde headed girl began.

"I'm Cassidy and this is my twin Adam." She began quickly pointing to the boy with the dark brown hair. There identical blue eyes sparkled when Adam finished their thought of, "And we're both 16."

"I'm Carter and I'm 12." The shorter girl next to them said, her eyes, like her siblings were blue but she had curly chestnut hair like her mother. "And this is Daniel Jean, but we just call him Danny. He's 6 and he doesn't talk much." She finished pointing to her younger brother who was basically a mini Havoc.

As introductions of the other families concluded, the band of Elric's entered the home, quietly wondering how on Earth they were all going to fit.

"Ok, Al, when will your children be getting here?" questioned Winry who was attempting to get a count of people per room.

"Um… I think tonight."

"Well then, looks like we're going to have the four _married_ couples in the main bedrooms, that is the master, my dad's old room, uncle Jake's old room, and my old room. The youngest kids can stay in their parent's room, meaning Eddy, Kyler and Katherine. While the other girls can take the girl patient wing in the basement and the other boys can take the boy patient wing in the basement. So that's 5 on each side and there are exactly 10 beds down stairs." Winry stated, her delegating side coming out. She added on, "Ellen notice I said married. That does not me you. Just because you're engaged does not mean I will allow you fooling around under my roof."

Her orders were solid and soon people were scrambling through the house to pick their beds, while the 10 in the basement had little choice as to where they could be, the four couples scrambled through the house all hoping for the big master bedroom.

"I have 2 kids in my room!" Helen hollered, her patience growing thin."

"Caroline's pregnant, isn't that enough reason?" This time it was Darry arguing.

"I'm getting married for real this time!"

"You are aware that the bedrooms upstairs have their own bathrooms right?" questioned Edward.

"MINE!" it was the younger couples who were now sprinting away.

"And Mei, the other bedroom is closer to the bathroom and I know you're going to need it on that special day." It was Winry who was swindling them this time.

"Have fun with the master bedroom!" she called, leaving the last couple in the hallway.

"Well, Edward, we have still got it." The sly blonde turned to her husband, a smirk plastered on her face. Edward was equally smug seeing that their scheme had worked, because what the other three didn't know was that not only was it the master bedroom, but it was also the master bathroom as well.

~.~

The Havoc children had helped the other Elric's with their luggage; all helping them settle into the large basement, the eldest soon began conversing with the other family's eldest, while the younger played around.

"You said your name was Cassidy right?" questioned Penelope while she placed her clothes in the small dresser.

"Yeah, and you're Penelope?", she returned, "that's a mouthful, you got anything shorter?"

"When she was little we called her Penny," Ellen butted in, "But normally we just shorten her to Pen." Ellen had taken the bed across from Penelope and now joined the conversation, seeing that her unpacking had been finished.

"You're Ellen, right?" Cassidy was full of questions, normally finding a question after the previous was answered. "Is that Troy guy your fella?"

"Troy and I are engaged, yes. We're getting married in the fall."

"That's nice, what about you Pen? Got a guy back home?" her cerulean eyes were full of curiosity and her dirty blonde curls shook as her head bobbed in her excitement.

"No, I don't date idiots, therefore I have no boyfriend." Her voice was flat, and absolutely no emotion was shown in her facial expressions.

"You sound depressed." The curious blonde commented.

"No, I'm realistic. The guys back home don't think at all, and I won't spend my life watching a guy act a fool forever. So until I meet a guy with a real brain, I won't date."

"Don't try to convince her otherwise, Cassidy, she's stubborn just like the rest of us and won't see reason." Ellen commented, speaking from experience.

"You know me so well, Sis." The teen smirked. A knock sounded from the door to their side of the room.

"Are you decent?" it was Troy, poor lovesick fool couldn't stand to be 10 feet from Ellen.

"No! We're all naked!" the fiancé lied. "Kidding, Love, the doors open!"

He walked in, a smile on his tanned face,

"Ok, so apparently your Uncle's children will be arriving sometime tonight, and they will be rooming down here with us, so I suggest you get yourselves situated before their here, less you want to fight over who wants what bed." Troy explained.

"You here that Charlie?" questioned Penelope, "That means you better pick your bed now, understand?"

"Yes, sissy, can I have the bed next to you?"

"Of course, do you even need to ask?" the teen sarcastically questioned.

As Penelope rallied her sister into unpacking her items, similar doings were being done throughout the house. It was a very light affair, and it seemed as if nothing could change the family from having a happy evening. When Alphonse's children arrived, the cousins quickly met and exchanged pleasantries. Matthew and James bonded immediately with Adrianna, who was the oldest of their bunch at 14, due to both her mischievous and intelligent ways. While Anthony and Rei tried their best at entertaining Charlie, Rei having more fun with her due to him being only eight, while Anthony at 11 felt more like he was babysitting.

Little Carson however, only 4, was mostly left to play with her dolls while her older cousins made sure she wasn't into anything that she shouldn't have been.

The night drew to a close after a great supper was held in the dining room, with all the food on the table and mostly the adults at the table, while if you fell under the age of 19 (that is Troy) you were left to find another spot in the house to eat, whether it be the living area or the front porch, where Ellen, Troy, Penelope and Matthew had chosen to go.

"So what do you think of those Havoc kids?" questioned Ellen to her sister.

"Cassy's cool and Adam's alright, the others are a bit younger then me though, but they seem like sweet kids." Answered Penelope her mouth quickly filled with spaghetti soon afterward.

"Yeah, I thought about the same, except that Carter girl is so loud." Complained Matt, pushing his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Sounds like Matt likes someone." Teased Troy.

"I do not!"

"The quick denial makes it even more evident!" joined in Ellen.

"Does not!"

"Children, Children, do I need to separate you all?" sarcasm was Penelope's gift and she always used it to her advantage.

"You can't say much Pen, I saw the way you were talking to that Adam guy." Teased her younger brother.

"I know not of what you are talking about. I was merely enjoying conversation with another intelligent being."

"That's called flirting, darling." Ellen supplied the true answer.

"I have never flirted in my life."

"Riiiiggghttt…" drawled Troy.

"Whatever, look, it's getting late and I'd like to get some rest before we meet more people tomorrow." Penelope ended the conversation and she reminded them of the upcoming guest that would be there for the wedding as well, all of them friends of their father and uncle.

"Yeah, guess your right," Ellen then followed her younger sister inside effectively bringing all of their nights to an end.

~.~

**And their you have it, chapter five. I know it's taken forever but here it is, all 23 pages of it. I believe I've given you all faithful readers plenty to chew on until the next chapter, that I will hopefully bring much sooner. Because I, Songbird, have come up with a plan. A plan that has me actually plotting the story line, instead of making it up as I go. Sure I've known what I basically wanted to do for a while now, but I haven't actually had it in a written format to follow as I put it all in prose. But now, I have found my organization! And look I know it was a lot of introduction (and also a lot of minor introduction), and I'm even getting tiered of it, but I have to get all my characters out their so I can mostly develop the minors and develop the majors. Yes they are big families but ya know what? I can't picture them any other way. So here's a brief overview of who was introduced today.**

**Cassandra Rain Havoc (16)**

**Adam Jonathan Havoc (16, Cassandra's twin)**

**Carter Ashton Havoc (12)**

**Daniel Jean Havoc (6)**

**Adrianna Rose Elric (14)**

**Anthony Mitchell Elric (11)**

**Rei Li Elric (8)**

**Carson Mallory Elric (4)**

**Also I've began posting profiles of the characters online at Deviantart. My link is in my profile. So far all I have is Penelope but I am working on more people (like Cassandra and Adam).**

**Next chapter their will be more people, but I promise I do have a plan as to where this story is going. Believe it or not there is a method to my madness, so just bear with me and let me get past this stage of the story. **

**Also to my one review of the last chapter, I have already spoke with you on what you said, which I have taken into consideration.**

**I would like to remind you, that I am interested in your feedback, I read all the reviews and thoroughly enjoy hearing your comments, constructive criticism, and request. Please review and read please! **

**Nos Vemos**

**Songbird**


End file.
